


Accursed Avatars

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Clothing Damage, Corruption, Creepy, Dark Past, Demonic Possession, Dubcon Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fanservice, Friendship, Gore, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Groping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Revenge, Suspense, Swords, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Sword, cursed sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an invasion from the Invisible Soldiers, Cory’s Yato gets shattered in battle due to the magic that the mysterious magician shot. While waiting around for Pit or Bayonetta to find someone to repair the odd weapon, Cory picks up a replacement sword not realizing that it’s cursed with a fallen Valkyrie who desires revenge on everyone around her. Poor Robin just happens to be her main target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingSonic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/gifts).



> This is for RisingSonic in a sense but it’s not exactly what he would be expecting. I wanted to return the favor of him doing Corrin/Bayonetta ideas so I’m not the only one writing them. Enjoy! For this chapter though, it's T rated but the next chapter will be E rated so I put all the tags already to warn you in advance.

The magician had enjoyed messing with the Smashers. It was within her powers and right to do so seeing as how they failed to make the connections yet. The first time was entertaining to say the least with what the Villager did to the Smashers. The second time she might have went a little overboard. If things went too far, she might have killed those two Smashers that were trapped in the Smash simulator, but they were smart enough to figure out how to leave with only a few injuries. After seeing how much they struggled, the magician wanted to continue tormenting that specific group of Smashers involved. She didn't know why she was fascinated with them over everyone else, but it was probably because they were stronger than the majority of the Smashers and could entertain her for a long time. The magician just needed to figure out how exactly she'll mess with them next.

Fortunately, she didn't have to think. While walking the path in Smash Forest, she heard the sounds of swords clanking and people grunting as they fell to their deaths. Excited, she hurried toward the location where the fighting took place and was pleased with what she saw. The dragon twins that had been the victims twice in her scheme were going up against soldiers that could not be seen with the naked eye. The Nohrian princess did her best to protect the Nohrian prince from harm. Even though they both had the dragonstones, they insisted in remaining in human form. The dragon princess had ordered her brother to stay behind her while she cut down the enemies before them. The dragon prince would assist his sister if she could not finish them off with one swing. The magician had noted that the girl was the better fighter of the two. The magician wondered what would happen if she put the silver haired princess in a worse position than she already was.

The magician made sure to stay hidden when she casted a powerful magic spell that would curse the sword that the dragon princess was wielding on her hand. The Omega Yato was a powerful blade, but for some strange reason, the blade that the girl had was darker than the one that her brother had. His was pure and full with radiant light while her blade felt corrupted and flawed. If this spell worked…

"Cory, behind you!"

Cory turned around to see an invisible warrior attempted to slam down his axe on her while she was distracted with the enemies in front of her. She quickly placed her sword in front of her in an attempt to parry the attack. To her horror, the axe was able to slam down on the Yatogami and shatter it to pieces. She let out a surprised cry at her sword being broken.

"No way! This can't be…"

"SIS!"

Cory was forced to move away from her brother thus leaving both of them wide open for an attack. There were a few enemies left. An enemy came up from behind the dragon princess and impaled her in the back. She hissed as she forced her tail to come out and slam the ninja behind her. The invisible warrior wasn't done with her and raised his axe again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The silver haired prince activated his dragon fang at the last moment in order to chomp on the head of the invisible warrior that tried to murder his sister. As a dead soldier, no blood came out of his body. The prince didn't care though. He was concerned for his sister.

"SIS!"

"Corrin…" The dragon prince began as she forced herself to observe the area to see if there were any more enemies after that. There didn't seem to be anymore enemies seeing as how most of them were either defeated or retreated. The magician was surprised that both of the Smashers before her failed to notice her presence but Corrin probably could care less if anyone but the Invisible Soldiers have shown up.

"We need to get you back to the mansion immediately!"

"But the Yatogami…"

The sword was something to be concerned about, but Corrin didn't care about that much either. Cory was bleeding from her stomach and if she didn't get treated now, she might bleed out.

* * *

The trip back to the mansion wasn't fun. Corrin needed to drag his sister back with him. Her injury prevented her from walking on her own and his staff wouldn't be enough to heal her in this situation. He needed to go to Dr. Mario or even ask Rob to help patch her up. The dragon prince had to carry the shattered Yatogami with him as well. Despite her injuries, Cory had begged Corrin to not let the others see her like this. At first, Corrin did comply with his sister's wishes and attempted to avoid the Smashers…until Dr. Mario caught them trying to go up the stairs.

"Corrin, where do you think you are going?! I demand to know why you are dragging your bloody sister around!" He shouted.

Corrin tried his best to come up with an excuse, but Dr. Mario wasn't having any of that. He had forced the two to head straight to the infirmary or he would report them to Master Hand for going overboard with their training. The Nohrian prince failed once they reached the infirmary. He couldn't hide the wound that was caused by the Vallites and he certainly couldn't hide the fact Cory's sword was shattered into pieces.

Backed into a corner, Corrin was forced to spill the beans about the incident.

"…We were attacked by soldiers from our world while we were training." He murmured darkly as he saw the look Dr. Mario was giving him. "When we were fighting them…sis's blade broke when she tried to block the attack and was injured as a result."

"And who are these soldiers? You know we do not know anything about your world."

"…I cannot say anymore." The Nohrian prince told him. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm…if you're going to act like this, then I might have to report this incident to Master Hand for real."

"W-What? N-No…please don't! We'll do it ourselves!"

The doctor wasn't convinced. "Oh? You don't seem sincere at the moment. You usually are your highness."

"Please, it's just Corrin…" The dragon prince muttered to himself. "If you can heal my sister, we'll report to Master Hand immediately afterward. What we cannot tell you is really important…so…"

Dr. Mario groaned. Corrin was adamant about keeping it a secret, but he wasn't the type to lie. Dr. Mario gave him the benefit of the doubt and treated the dragon princess' wounds. They weren't life threatening, but the treatment made it less noticeable. Corrin assisted with his staff. It was about to run out and break, but if it was to heal his sister, he didn't mind too much.

Once Dr. Mario felt that Cory was healed up, he left the infirmary. Corrin sighed in relief with the doctor finally off their back. He intended to tell Master Hand what happened to and finally ask for help about their world, but Cory didn't want that.

"I'll fix the blade…" Cory told him softly. "I have to…if I don't…then Master Hand is going to find out what happened."

"But sis, this might be our chance to get help."

"We don't need. You need to pull yourself together after what we learned about Anankos…"

Corrin didn't want to think about the villain of his world. That man was dangerous and would do anything to kidnap him and return him to his world. Cory had vowed to protect Corrin no matter what, but if she didn't have a sword, then she wouldn't be able to do it efficiently.

"…Alright…but promise me sis that you won't strain yourself. You are not invincible."

"Don't I know it…"

"What?"

"I won't, Corrin. Just make sure to play it off as if nothing happened."

The prince had no choice but to trust his sister. He left her alone once he finished his duties and allowed her to do whatever she wanted. Cory waited until she felt ready to get up and walk out of the infirmary. She needed to find someone who could repair her blade and fast. There were many Smashers in the mansion capable of repairing things, but the Omega Yato was a one of a kind blade that existed in her universe. Two could only exist at one time because Corrin wasn't from the same universe as she was therefore was able to keep his blade. Unlike Corrin's, Cory's blade was weakened in a confrontation with Anankos in her original world and it was shattered. A miracle allowed her blade to be repaired again, but she forgot the words that the person told her when the blade was fixed. Now, she needed to find an alternative way to mend it back together.

Pit was a good choice to go to. She heard how there were many angels in Skyworld who could repair a sword like hers. He would keep it under wrap too. The only problem was that Pit was never in the same place twice due to always being on some mission. He established that when he was working on that secret course for a future mission, and now he was doing something else.

Shulk was a good choice too, but the problem stemmed from how he would probably ask her what happened to her sword. If he didn't like the explanation, he might end up telling Master Hand behind her back.

There were other mechanics too like Luigi and Samus probably had the connections to be able to fix her sword, but she didn't know them too well to be able to trust them with what happened.

One person came to mind not because she could repair it, but she knew that this Smasher knew someone who would most likely repair her blade for a price. Cory sighed as she went back to her room to see if Bayonetta was around. She was going to swallow her pride and ask the Umbra Witch to fix the blade for her.

"Bayonetta, are you in there?"

It was actually a surprise that the raven haired witch was in the room. It was not a surprise that she was taking her sweet time in the bathtub again, but was pretty much finished at this point.

"Yes, dear. What do you need?"

Compared to how she talked to Corrin, Bayonetta tended to speak to Cory in a mocking tone. When she spoke to Corrin, the term "dear" was affectionate. With Cory, she just wanted to rile her up…but something in Cory's heart stirred when she used that term with her.

"I broke my sword. Can you get that bald guy in the Gates of Hell to fix it?"

Bayonetta chuckled in disbelief at the idea that the Omega Yato could be broken. If anything, that sword was breaking other swords because it functioned like a chainsaw. The Umbra Witch had gotten out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself before she approached the young princess. She didn't fail to notice the blush on her face.

"Like what you see?"

"I see you naked almost every day…" Cory growled. "Will you fix the sword?"

Cory presented the Omega Yato that was in pieces and placed it on her bed. Corrin had made sure to grab every little piece that he could carry and the Nohrian princess was good at being able to keep the pieces hidden when she rushed up to the room she shared with Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch stared at the sword before looking back the younger Smasher and sighed.

"What did you do to break your weapon? I thought it was unbreakable."

"I…I don't know what happened. Corrin and I were attacked in the forest and I blocked an axe and then it broke…"

Bayonetta shook her head. This wasn't enough information and the dragon princess knew it. She still wasn't going to spill the beans even if it was important information.

"I know you're not going to tell me who attacked you and Corrin and why, but I do hope you know that I won't simply say yes because you asked."

Cory knew that but was still glaring at her.

"If you want me to do anything, you better beg. I'm a very busy woman."

A small growl escaped her lips as she refused to beg. Her pride was still getting the best of her even though she needed her sword fixed as soon as possible.

"Is there anything else you want me to do besides beg?" She asked rather timidly.

"Oh? It wouldn't matter if I asked for in exchange for helping you. I simply will take your brother for myself. I'm sure Mr. Moody wouldn't mind a threesome with little old me."

Bayonetta laughed at how red Cory turned at that statement. She always overreacted when it came to her brother even when she was joking…except the Umbra Witch wasn't really joking in a situation like this and they both knew it.

"You are the most difficult roommate I ever had…" The dragon princess snarled.

"Oh, I would think you didn't have any roommates besides your twin."

"Stop mocking me…garhhh! FINE! PLEASE FIX MY SWORD! I DON'T WANT MASTER HAND TO KNOW ABOUT THE ATTACK!"

She was nearly screaming at this point and that meant someone would have heard it outside. The third floor had many Smashers, but she was lucky most of them were out today for them not to hear that. Bayonetta continued to smirk as she went over and patted the dragon princess on the head.

"You need to control that feisty temper of yours. It could get you into trouble one day."

Cory's face was still red, but for a different reason. Bayonetta stopped petting her and went over to pick up the sword. She wondered what Rodin would do to fix something like this. It was nothing anyone has seen before because the universe the Corrin twins were from was sealed off. Not even Master Hand could open a portal to that realm. Until Corrin found a way to defeat the villain, no one besides the Corrin twins could go in or out.

"This might take a couple of days. You'll owe me big time when I finish persuading Rodin."

Cory wondered where Bayonetta was going to put her sword. Apparently, Bayonetta's hair had more uses than giving her clothes and being part of her main attack strings. It didn't matter, Cory just waited for the Umbra Witch to dress herself up before she left the room. As she did, a negative emotion crossed Cory's mind that she desperately wanted to ignore.

* * *

Even though Bayonetta promised to find a way to fix the blade, it wouldn't change how angry Cory was. Just the suggestion that the Umbra Witch would take Corrin's heart really pissed her off. In her mind, Corrin shouldn't be with anyone, but he was giving mixed signals toward Cloud and Bayonetta as of late. She would think that the horrible incident inside the Smash simulator (that was Pit's fault) brought Cloud and Corrin closer and putting Bayonetta at an advantage. In her mind, she would hope Cloud would win in this love triangle that was occurring, but it all depended on who made the first move.

To get her mind off the Umbra Witch, Cory decided to search for her friend Robin who was probably reading on the third floor where the lounge was. It was a quiet place in comparison to the second floor that had all the video games. If Robin didn't go to the library to read on her own, she would be on the third floor relaxing. Compared to Rob, she was lazy and didn't like traveling to Smashopolis that much. Then again, Rob would just lock himself up in his room to read that one fantasy novel that almost everyone in the mansion was reading.

"Hey, Robin! What are you doing? Are you studying again?"

Robin sighed as she looked up from her book. "You're rather loud, Cory."

Cory puffed her cheeks. "Is that how you're going to greet me?"

"I'm serious. I'm going to lose my spot in my book if you keep shouting. I keep forgetting though that you and Corrin don't have indoor voices."

The silver haired princess sighed at Robin's witty tone before changing the subject. "So do you want to come with me to Smashopolis and help me pick out a new sword?"

Robin looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well…uh…I kind of went overboard with my sword so Bayonetta has it now and I still need to train…" Cory realized that she would have to explain to the female tactician eventually but she had a feeling that Robin would pick up on her underlying intentions soon enough. "Err…"

"Fine. I was starting to get bored anyway. If you treat me to lunch, I'll end up buying the sword for you."

"Huh? Really?!"

Robin smirked at Cory's shock. "Of course! Chrom is being stingy at the moment, and I can't get in contact with Henry at the moment, so you'll have to do."

Cory sighed realizing that Robin just went through the list of men that wouldn't pay for the expensive meals for her. Cory was the one of the two twins that saved all the money, so she would be able to afford it unlike Corrin. She had told her younger brother that he needed to nag Cloud or Bayonetta to pay for him even though it didn't seem right for the latter.

"Okay…if you say so…"

Robin shut her book and told Cory she would be heading to her room to get changed. Cory ended up trailing after her not wanting to be left alone in the lounge. The dragon princess observed Robin slowly wondering why Robin was taking her sweet time getting to her room.

"By the way, where were you and Corrin this morning?"

"Training…"

"Oh?"

"…You know how I am. I always got to be training. Sometimes I can't focus in the simulator and after what happened with my brother...he wasn't ready to go back in."

Robin made a noise as if acknowledging Cory's answer. She still wasn't completely convinced though.

The two made it to Robin and Lucina's room at the end of the third floor hallway. Robin told Cory that it would take her five minutes to get changed. Cory snickered at how Robin said she would shower later. While she waited for the older Smasher to get her things, her ears twitched due to someone coming up the stairs and screaming at someone.

"Sun-Wong, why are we hiding this stupid sword in the mansion again?! This is going to get both of us in trouble!"

"Sorry Captain, but sword here is best bet!"

"Why? We could just go to Smash Forest or do it in Skyworld! Why is it so important we do it here?"

"Captain, this sword must be purged. If left alone, consequences big!"

Cory recognized one of the voices as Pit, but she didn't know who the other angel was until he came up the stairs carrying a casket. He was a tall angel brunette with orange wings. She was confused how an angel like him could walk up the stairs with his eyes closed. His tunic was odd in the sense that it looked different from what Pit wore, but similar in the sense that it felt like the outfit was from Pit's region of Skyworld.

"The consequences can't be that bad. Yet…"

"You know what's in sword!"

"Yes but…"

"What are you two talking about?"

Pit jumped seeing the dragon princess in front of her. The taller angel had to step behind the angel captain so he wouldn't fall back down the stairs. Pit glared at how Cory was standing too close to the stairs and nearly gave him a stare.

"W-What? What is it Cory?" He questioned her while glaring at her.

Cory folded her arms not pleased by Pit's attitude. "Do you have a sword in there?"

The orange angel looked at the Nohrian princess and nodded his head earning a growl from Pit.

"Mind if I use it? It would save me the trip from having to buy another one."

"Another one? You already have a chainsaw sword!" Pit shouted. "Why would you want an ugly sword that's in the casket?!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Can I borrow it?"

Pit glanced over to his vice-captain and ordered him to go up the stairs leaving the white angel with the dragon princess.

"Cory, I don't know why you would think that I would just give you this sword we found at the drop of the hat when you have another one."

"My Yatogami is out of commission at the moment and I need a sword similar to it to fool Master Hand. I don't want him to know the sword broke."

Pit rolled his eyes. What was the big deal of her sword breaking? Was it another one of those "unbreakable swords that turned out to be breakable" because if it was then the light angel wanted to facepalm for Cory believing that the sword was indestructible.

"You're better off just buying a sword and painting over it." Pit answered. "This sword is off limits. It's a dangerous sword that is under analysis!" He glared at her when she gave him that look. "Look! I told you the last time it was none of your business and then you nearly got Cloud and your brother killed because you stole something from me!"

"You didn't tell anyone about it though and anyone could have taken it…"

"Stop stealing my stuff Cory! It's obnoxious especially when you know I'm handling dangerous stuff!" The brunette lectured. "Just stay away from this sword too!"

Cory didn't want to hear Pit tell her no. He sighed realizing that he wasn't getting through to her and ended the conversation. He proceeded up the stairs despite Cory shouting at him to lend her the sword for a few days. Fortunately for him, Robin had finished getting ready and was ready to head to Smashopolis.

"Is something wrong Cory?"

Cory couldn't tell Robin that she would have forsaken the lunch "date" if Pit had said yes to her request. She let out a small groan as she mumbled how nothing new happened. Robin already had a planner of all the things she wanted to do with Cory to the dragon princess' dismay. She would have to take things into her own hands later if she wanted to conceal the fact that she messed up earlier on today…

* * *

Despite Robin doing her best as a friend in helping Cory buy a sword that looked identical to the Omega Yato, Cory wasn't going to take Pit's rejection face down. She needed a substitute sword that would prove effective in battle and it would only be for a few days so no one would question her or Corrin about her injuries. Corrin would arrange things so she wouldn't have to fight until Bayonetta found a way to fix the sword, so all she needed to do was get a sword that looked like the Omega Yato and hope for the best. Of course, stealing Pit's sword for a few days will have consequences. Pit wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be. He'll put two and two together and know she took it. Cory would just have to find a way to convince Pit to let her borrow the sword. Everything he was complaining about concerning the sword wouldn't matter to her once everything was said and done with.

Pit was terrible at hiding the weapon. Pit should have left it in his room or given it to Palutena. However, he didn't want the Goddess of Light to know he had a dangerous weapon with him and he certainly didn't want Dark Pit exposed to it. This meant that the sword would have to be placed inside of the guest rooms on the fourth floor.

The sword was hidden in a casket underneath one of the beds. It was a miracle that Cory was able to find it seeing how there were so many guest rooms. She sighed wondering what would happen if she got caught now. The only Smashers on the fourth floor were the angel twins so if they saw her sneaking into all the rooms, they would grow suspicious.

"Might as well take the sword and run." Cory thought out loud as she put the rather casket on the bed and opened it. She smirked seeing how shiny the sword was. It reminded her of what the Yatogami would be if it was only powered by the darkness of Nohr. She had heard that the Yatogami was capable of changing its form depending on the dragon that gave it the most strength. "He needs to polish the sword better. Good thing I'm here for that."

When Cory grabbed the hilt of the sword, she flinched feeling negative energy coming out of it. She shivered feeling something was taking over as a dark fog came out of said sword and started to wrap around her hand.

"W-What is this?"

**Embrace the dark.**

"Huh?!"

**The darkness inside of you is strong. You'll do.**


	2. The Tactician's Mistake

Cory gasped hearing a voice talk back to her from the sword. She should have been more concerned that the dark magic was circling her arm and making her arm stiff, but it was the voice that caught her attention.

"W-Who are you?!" She asked. She tried not to sound scared but that wasn't possible.

The voice let out an evil laugh. The first thing that Cory picked up was how the voice was feminine in nature. She couldn't assume the voice was a woman though, so it was best to think of it as a genderless being within the sword.

**I was a beautiful and powerful warrior that wielded this sword more than 2000 years ago. I showed no mercy to my foes and killed whenever I had the chance. I laid waste to many Netherworlds and collected heads as my prize of defeating powerful enemies. I was eventually deemed too dangerous by the Gods and was sealed away into this sword.**

The first thing Cory noted was that this sword had no problem talking about himself or herself, but judging from the way the possessed weapon addressed itself, it was probably a female voice trapped within the sword.

**The Goddess of the Moon…Selena…I will never forgive her. She who dared to associate me with those pathetic demon girls will wish she was never born. That angel was stupid enough to carry me away to where I can possess another powerful demon. Now I have my chance at revenge!**

Cory wasn't interested in listening to the cursed weapon's backstory. Heck, most of the information she was given fell on death's ear. She didn't know who the Goddess of the Moon was. Pit might know, but she clearly didn't. She didn't know who the "pathetic demon girls" were either. If it was over 2000 years ago, they were probably dead. Finally, she wasn't a demon. She may have been part dragon, but that was as far as the "demon line" went. All Corry cared about was if the sword was usable in combat. As long as the sword worked in combat, she didn't care what would happen to her. It was only a temporarily thing anyway…

 **Interesting…you seem rather rustled by something.** The sword stated. It seemed to be done talking about itself and its "tragic backstory" to observe and analyze the one who had awaken it from its slumber. Cory's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"What makes you say that?"

**I'm an empathetic sword that knows what the wielder is thinking. Right now you have a deep hatred toward someone combined with sexual frustration. You need to release yourself from the stress.**

Cory blinked at the voice's words. It was spot on for the most part.

 **Hmm…the person's name…Bayonetta…is it? She is the one who is fixing your sword that you carelessly broke in combat. How interesting.**  
  
"I only hate her." Cory clarified. "I'm not interested in anything pertaining to sex. I already have a wife waiting for me back home. I have no time to fool around with anyone else."

**You say that, but you are frustrated with Bayonetta with how she acts around your "twin" brother. You're not oblivious to what is happening in front of you. That woman is in love with your "twin" brother.**

Cory flinched at the revelation. It wasn't that much of a secret that Bayonetta probably liked Corrin more than a friend. She hid it very well, but made passes hoping he would notice. Corrin's attention was to Cloud though and it did cause an awkward air around Cloud and Bayonetta as a result that Corrin remained oblivious to.

**This is bad for you. If your "twin" brother falls for this woman, then there is a risk of her finding out the truth about you two. You don't want that and treat her with disdain. The truth is though…you don't mind her presence at all. In fact, you want her to replace your wife until it's time to leave this realm without warning anyone.**

Cory had it about here. She sighed as she quickly put the cursed sword back into the sword's sheath and retreated out of the room. Her face was rather flustered by what the sword was telling her, but she couldn't listen to it now. Her priority needed to be leaving without getting caught. While the cursed sword continued to ramble about her lust for the Umbra Witch, the dragon princess would pass by Corrin. She would give him a weak excuse on where she was going before she forced herself to push him away. The last thing she wanted was for Corrin to realize she was going to go back to training with a sword that didn't belong to her. It would only draw suspicion to the evil sword.

_I can put up with this dumb sword until Bayonetta comes back. I can't let myself unguarded again. I won't let those Vallites return and make a fool of me. I need to keep training…_

* * *

Pit needed to remind himself to not trust another angel with a dangerous weapon in the mansion. Nine times out of ten, they were going to lose it. There really wasn't anyone in Skyworld he could trust though. When the Three Sacred Treasures were entrusted to the angels, they ended up losing it to the Space Pirates and Pit had to work to get it back. Sun-Wong was one of the more reliable angels and he still managed to fuck it up. Granted, Pit would have to take responsibility this time around, but the point is that the vice-captain failed to hide the cursed sword in safely guarded place in the mansion until further notice.

 _At the very least, I can reduce the amount of suspects on who stole the sword._ Pit thought darkly to himself. I guess I should ask Corrin where his sister is.

Pit needed to find Corrin when he wasn't hanging out with Bayonetta. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt whatever conversation they were having. If Corrin was with Cloud, at least he could pull the silverette away and speak to him privately. Fortunately for Pit, he caught Corrin heading to the quiet room on the third floor. That floor was meant for reading, studying, napping and relaxation. Corrin probably wanted to catch a break after what happened to his sister's sword.

"Hey, Corrin!" Pit shouted catching his attention. "I got something to ask you!"

Corrin groaned hearing a loud voice before entering the quiet room. He wasn't going to have any peace and quiet until later.

"Yes? What do you need Pit?" Corrin asked wearingly.

"I want to know where your sister is. I think she took something that belonged to me…by accident."

Pit had to add that last bit so Corrin wouldn't think he was accusing his sister of being a thief. Corrin was naïve enough to be fooled by people who worded their sentence like this. The dragon prince was confused on why his sister would take something that belonged to Pit when she could ask Bayonetta, Cloud or Robin for anything that Corrin did not have.

"Hmm…I think she told me when we passed by each other not too long ago that she was going to go back training in the forest. I warned her that it wasn't a good idea…but unlike me…I know she would be okay." Corrin frowned when he said this. The villain from their world would target him first over his sister even if Cory was found alone. The dragon princess was deemed competent by that man that he wouldn't bother attacking her. If Corrin did that, he would almost always be ambushed.

"Why would she out to the same location she was attacked?!" Pit asked in disbelief.

"…That's how she is. She's stubborn like that…" Corrin admitted. "Are you worried about her?"

"Hell no! I just want my sword back!" Pit exclaimed causing Corrin to roll his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my sword back from her! Lady Palutena is going to kill me if she finds out someone else is wielding the sword."

Corrin was puzzled by Pit's statement. He didn't get to question him any further seeing as how the brunette dashed off. From the third floor to the second floor and then to the first floor Pit went. While reaching the entrance to the mansion, Pit had passed by Robin on the way. The female tactician was also looking for the silver haired princess, but couldn't find her anywhere. She would have gone to Corrin to ask her whereabouts had Pit not caught her eye.

"Hey, Pit! Where you going? Have you seen Cory?"

Pit stopped running just to give Robin a bit of his time. "Uh, I was going to head to where she was now. You're welcome to come along, but I swear it won't take long."

Robin just needed to ask Cory something about the enemies that attacked them. If she knew who it was, she might be able to gather some information on them and help her out.

… _Why do I have a feeling I shouldn't follow Pit?_ Robin asked herself. _I mean…Pit should be fine on his own, but I feel like something bad is going to happen if I follow him. Oh, well. It's probably nothing._

Pit had rushed ahead of Robin after answering her question. The white haired tactician shouted at him to wait up as she hurried after him. The light angel only slowed down to allow her to keep up with him.

* * *

The temporarily sword ended up being one of the best things to happen to Cory for a while. The sword was light as a feather and it fit so well in her hand. She felt like she could even replace the Omega Yato with this sword if it was so easy to use. When she swung the sword against the tree, she felt like the sword wouldn't break. In fact, a few more swings would allow her to cut the tree down as if she were using a chainsaw. She smirks seeing how the sword was able to slice the nearby tree in the middle perfectly. The tree tumbled down in between other trees causing the wildlife in the area to run away at the sudden thumping sound.

"This is good…" Cory murmured to herself as she glanced at the sword that was glowing darkly. "…I just wish there was an off switch for this voice."

**My, are we rude.**

The voice was very obnoxious to Cory. While she gained a temporary sword that could function as the Omega Yato until Bayonetta got it fixed, the voice in her head would not leave her alone. Negative thoughts came whenever the voice spoke and it drove her up the wall. The fact the voice was prying into her backstory did not help matters.

 **You have a rather complicated backstory.** The voice began. Cory tried to drown it out, but that simply wasn't going to happen. **You are the crowned Princess of Hoshido who was kidnapped at a young age. You lived in Nohr as a prisoner all of your life. When you reached the age of eighteen and learned of your heritage after regaining your memories, you were quick to abandon Nohr for Hoshido. It's interesting how your "twin" brother apparently stayed in Nohr.**

"Please stop talking…"

**You fell in love with the real Princess of Nohr. You married her and somehow managed to have two sons in your realm. You stormed through Nohr and saved your kingdom, but you lost your wife in the process.**

"…No…"

**At the same time, you met your faithful other at the lake. You and your "twin" brother made a deal with the devil not realizing it was Anankos…the man who caused the death of your wife in the first place and manipulated everything behind the scenes.**

"Shut up…"

**With the information you knew thanks to your "twin" brother, you changed the timeline of how the war was and brought your two families together. You were going for the Golden Ending…but you weren't strong enough to deal with your father's final form. He wiped you and your entire family out and that was the end of your perfect ending. You refused to die though. Your father had plans for your "twin" brother and intended to do the same thing to you. It was a miracle you survived into the next timeline and interfered with the plan. Your "twin" brother took the same route, but with you there now, you could prevent him from finding out the truth. You stole you lover away from him and you ruined his chances of romancing anyone else. The plan your father had failed for you because of the corruption you suffered from your journey. Corrin's purity though…he was able to preserve his innocence because of you. Now you're just running away with him to this new realm hoping that the autumn season will pass by the time you return. Your father cannot act on his plan if the curse doesn't remain.**

"SHUT UP!"

Cory slammed the tip of the sword into the nearby tree. The last thing she wanted to know was how her father had found her and Corrin.

**Running away was futile. It won't be long until he captures the both of you. Your sword breaking shows your resolve. You can't do this alone. You abandoned your family for someone who is just an alternate universe of yourself. This alternate universe of yourself is the reason why you were subjected to a miserable ending at the end. You know this, but feel obligated to protect him.**

"You're so annoying…" Cory snarled. "I love Corrin…you're not saying that though…"

**Why would I need to? Even if you have positive emotions about him, you are still angry with the situation you are in. You do not enjoy the time in the mansion like your brother because you know there is so much more to lose than he realizes. Three months is how long you have to wait, but you have no way of knowing how much time has passed. For all you know, no time has passed at all and you're just wasting your time here. Granted, you're already wasting time participating in a tournament that your father will eventually catch a wind of. That attack is just the beginning…**

Cory shook her head. She was done listening to this sword. She was only going to be stressed out if she kept listening to what it had to say. Her stress would only worsen when she heard someone calling her name.

"CORY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN I FIND YOU!"

Pit had one of the most obnoxious voices in the mansion. Cory snarled as she yanked the sword out of the tree. The last thing she wanted was for the light angel to yell at her for damaging the annoying sword. The cursed blade was snickering now, but chose to not say a word. The Nohrian princess could only hope for Pit to nag her about using the sword and leave without any trouble.

Cory folded her arms when Pit emerged from the pushes. Once he saw the red eyed princess, he pointed at her and screeched like a hawk.

"AH-HA! THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE!" Pit declared. "I FOUND YOUR HIDING PLACE!"

"I wasn't hiding." Cory responded sarcastically as she looked over Pit's shoulder. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"…I was worried for you." Robin answered as she was the one that was holding Pit by the back of his shirt. This prevented him from charging over to the Nohrian princess and giving her a nasty scolding immediately. "Pit, you realize that threatening her before you start a dialogue isn't going to solve anything…right?"

"…No." Pit answered truthfully when he caught the possessed blade in Cory's hands. "Not when I got a mission to do. Give me back that sword!"

**How about I slice your throat instead?**

Cory didn't like the tone the sword had. She stared at the two Smashers in confusion when they gave her a concerned look.

"C-Cory?" Robin asked quietly. "What did you say?"

That wasn't the dragon princess who made the threat. That was the sword itself. Pit was aware of that and prepared to defend himself. He had Palutena's Bow with him ready to fire if she attempted to attack him. Cory was perplexed by Pit's dark expression that he now wore. She didn't seem to realize that her arm moved on its own and was pointing in Pit's direction.

"Cory, drop the sword!" Pit warned him. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Hey, you better put that bow away." Cory hissed. "I can drop the sword faster than you can hit me with that bow. Do you want Corrin to yell at the both of us?"

The brunette had to think about it. Honestly, he would prefer Rob scolding him over Corrin because then at least he could stare at Rob's beautiful brown eyes while he was wagging the finger in his face.

Robin glared at the back of Pit's head. She had this nasty feeling he was thinking dirty thoughts again in the middle of the battle.

"Pit, you're already losing focus. Just walk up to Cory and take the sword before-"

The white haired tactician didn't get to finish her sentence. The cursed sword had already taken control of Cory's body without her permission. She groaned feeling a dark power rush through her entire body. The dragon princess raised her sword into the air creating a dark energy ball on the tip of the blade. She then swung the sword effectively throwing the dark energy ball at Pit's body.

Pit wished he had the Guardian Orbitars to shield him from the attack instead of his bow. The bow wouldn't be able to block the blinding light that hit his entire body. The white angel screamed the moment the quick magic attack hit him. The cursed sword made a delighted squeal hearing the sound of Pit's tunic being ripped off from the powerful magic. From the scarf to his boxers, nothing was safe except the golden laurel on his head. Robin shielded her eyes by instinct despite the fact the magic wasn't bright in the slightest.

It took a second for Pit to realize what the sword did to him. Fighting without clothes wouldn't seem like a problem. Heck, Pit probably wouldn't mind fighting in his boxers. The problem was he was completely exposed to the two female Smashers. Add to the fact the attack was extremely powerful on the light angel and you had a helpless fighter right there. Pit's face paled as he ended up collapsing to the ground where the shreds of his torn tunic was.

"What a pleasant sight." The sword mocked. Now it was speaking through Cory and she had no say whatsoever. "Too bad there isn't much to see."

"Y-You stupid perverted…" Pit started but cut himself off. Why did the attack knock the wind out of him? This was ridiculously convenient…

Despite Pit's terrible predicament, he still had time to bark orders…just not at Cory. His attention was to Robin now he was stunned at the crazy turn of events.

"R-Robin, get out of here! Get Lady Palutena or Rosalina!" Pit shouted. "They should be able to neutralize the sword!"

That was the last thing that the cursed sword wanted. If the female tactician got help from one of the Goddesses, there would be no hope in furthering corrupting the dragon princess. Cory could believe Pit that they would stop her from hurting herself and everyone around her, but someone else had other plans. While Robin intended to attack Cory and stun her with her own magic, the magician that had caused the Smashers problems intended to make the situation worse. The trio failed to notice the fourth presence. If they felt it, they assumed it was from the sword. The magician's spell that was casted reached the cursed sword rather easily and gave it a burst of negative energy that completely overwhelmed Cory in that moment.

"No way! I'm not going to let you ruin my fun! If you chase after me, I will kill that girl!"

The sword wasn't talking about Cory. No. The sword's attention was to Robin. The silverette yelped as she felt the sword take complete control of her body. Ignoring Pit's naked form, she charged over to Robin and grabbed her arm before Robin had a chance of taking out her thunder tome and zapping Cory senseless.

"W-What the? Unhand me!" Robin hissed as she tried to get away. "Cory, what are you doing?!"

"I-I can't control it!" Cory shrieked as she tried to drop the possessed sword. "I'm…"

The magician wasn't going to let Pit interfere. Before Pit could recover from the sudden attack, the magician made sure to use her spell to warp the two away. Pit assumed it the sword's power and not a third party and all he could do was gawk.

"Oh crap…I am so screwed! I need to get Lady Palutena!" Pit cried out in panic as he stood up. "B-But what am I going to do with this?! How am I going to explain that sword tore my clothes off like some fanservice anime! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!"

The magician snickered as she disappeared from the area before Pit would notice her. Now, she would follow the cursed sword and see what it would do with the short burst of magic she gave it.

* * *

There was no way the cursed sword wouldn't have been able to do real damage in Smashopolis. Someone would have noticed the power that was leaking out of the blade. The magician knew this and decided to help the possessed sword do damage to Robin at the very least. All she needed to do was warp them to a random galaxy that the Smashers would have difficulties tracking. The problem was that she wouldn't know which galaxy to send the two Smashers to, so she sent them to one of the galaxies that the magician often visited.

Hot Spring Galaxy was an odd galaxy to say the least. While there were many galaxies with hot springs in it, none were ever so dedicated to devote an entire galaxy for the highest quality spring. This was where a huge hotel was located that allowed for a relaxing vacation. Only a few Smashers could actually journey to this galaxy as the person in charge was the Goddess of Magic herself. She was the type of person who only allowed those with money and those with VIP passes in because the hotel services and the hot spring in general was one of the best around. What the magician wanted to do and what the cursed sword wanted to do were two different things. If the magician was in complete control, she would have used Cory to destroy Hot Spring Galaxy and cause more havoc. The sword just wanted a place for peace and quiet until anything devastating happened.

The warp spell warped the two Smashers on the outskirts of Hot Spring Galaxy. Before one could reach the hotel and hot springs, they would have to make it through the wilderness first. The forest was so rich in appearance mainly due to the pure water that flowed from the hot springs. It was also dark outside making it hard for anyone to find people lurking outside of the hotel.

Robin wanted to use this opportunity to flee from Cory the moment the warp spell ended. The cursed sword was going to let her get too far. Robin cursed being a slow runner as even someone like Cory could catch her. The dragon princess lunged at the tactician before she could a take a few steps away from her.

"You're not going anywhere." Cory hissed. "We're going to have some fun."

Robin paled at Cory's tone. She should use any trick in the book now, but she refused to hurt her friend. The cursed sword could care less what Robin felt. After grabbing the tactician, Cory slammed the white haired tactician into a nearby tree.

"You're not going to resist me."

That was the sword speaking through Cory, but it still scared Robin. The menacing look the silver haired princess was giving the tactician was enough to make her cower in fear. She needed to think of a plan and fast…

Robin's mind would draw a blank due to the cursed sword making its intentions clear. Cory leaned down toward the tactician and pressed her lips against her own. Robin's eyes widened at the sudden contact. The tactician refused to open her mouth and let the possessed princess have her way. The evil sword expected this and wasted no time shoving her hand onto Robin's stomach. Robin fidgeted feeling the hand make its way up to her chest. There wasn't much there, but it was something unlike Lucina's chest.

Robin opened her mouth to cry out at Cory deciding to pinch her nipples once she reached them. This gave the dragon princess the opportunity to force her tongue into the older woman's mouth. The sword enjoyed the sound that Robin made at the forced action. She weakly attempted to push the stronger Smasher off of her, but to no avail.

**She tastes good. You know that.**

Cory didn't realize she was glaring when the sword made that statement. The Nohrian princess continued the assault with wrapping her tongue around Robin's. Robin was used to dominate kisses, but not like this. She yelped into the kiss. The sword enjoyed this very much.

How long would the sword force the two to keep their tongues tied? Cory wasn't keeping track. She only knew that when the sword stopped, it was just so they could catch their breaths before starting the kiss all over again. The dragon princess swore that Robin was leaning into this kiss this time around. That shouldn't have been the case. She shouldn't be submitting this easily…

**Her breasts are small compared to your wife's. They still feel nice.**

The Nohrian princess swore under her breath that she would snap the cursed sword in half when she regained control. In general, all she needed to do was drop the sword, but the cursed blade was too much in control at this point to allow her to do a simple action like that. All of Cory's movements were awkward because she only had one hand to do the deed. If she had her second hand, it would be easier to grope the small tactician. The groping was approved by the white haired magician who let her arms fall down to her side.

**You want to bite her, I know. We have all the time in the world to play with her.**

_I don't!_ Cory screamed to herself. What came out instead was the cursed sword's sinister laugh. Stop messing with my mind!

The sword made a sound that sounded like she was yawning. Cory hated the arrogance that came from said sword.

**You want to make her cum quickly. Here, let me help you achieve that goal.**

The white haired tactician didn't know what to expect feeling Cory's free hand trailing down to her pussy. She didn't understand why she was so weak from another girl kissing her. Robin was only interested in men and made that clear to many people in Chrom's army. This trend continued in Smash to the point that Rob had thrown jabs at her attitude toward those interested in her. Cory was already married, so she didn't think that this could possibly happen, yet here she was being amazed by her finger movement.

"Mmm…"

Cory wasn't at all surprised her heart was skipping a beat at Robin's approval. Cory knew she was good with her hands. Azura told her she was, so it must be true. As arrogant sounding as that was, Cory believed that she knew how to find the weak points of other women whether it was in combat or in bed. Robin had weakly clung to Cory's arm in a weak attempt to push the dragon princess off. The sword made Cory believe that Robin was just trying to stop herself from going insane from being touched.

**Look at her. Apparently, she is married, but she enjoys another woman doing this to her. Aren't you happy?**

Cory shook her head as she tried to ignore the blush threatening to show up on her cheeks. Why couldn't Robin just make her discomfort obvious? It wouldn't stop the evil sword from forcing Cory to continue, but at least Cory wouldn't feel good about doing this.

One finger was used to rub against her clitoris. Robin was not allowed to close her legs and watched as Cory made a mess of it. Two fingers would eventually be used and rub in a circular motion to get a reaction out of her. Robin squealed at the intense sensation. Cory was moving fast so Robin would feel better pleasure. Delightful moans escaped her lips as she arched her neck back. These two fingers would be inserted into her vagina once the sword was done playing around. Robin's wetness made it easier for the fingers to easily slip in, but Cory was only rough with her because the sword had no intention of being gentle.

"C-Cory…" Robin called out in surprise. "P-Please…"

"Please what? You're a tactician. State what you want to be done." Cory spoke. In reality, it was the sword talking, but the sword lowered Cory's voice to give a menacing feel.

Robin opened her mouth to answer again, but closed it. Cory inserted a third finger at this point and started to thrust them inside of her as if it were a dick. The tactician stopped trying to keep her voice in check.

 **She's not a virgin I see.** The sword could be heard complaining in Cory's head. **How long until she was supposed to get pregnant again?**  
  
Cory had no idea and didn't care. Her eyes locked onto Robin's face as she observed the smaller Smasher. Robin was moving her body to match the pace of Cory fingering her. She shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the look the dragon princess was giving her. If she did, she would have seen the lustful gaze that Cory had because of the cursed sword.

**I shouldn't be enjoying this. Robin thought to herself as her entire body shook. I have Henry! I don't like woman! Why am I so…close…**

Robin tried to yell at Cory to stop before she climaxed. The cursed sword responded by adding a fourth finger. Cory was worried that Robin wouldn't be able to handle it. Robin appeared to be fine and continued to call out to Cory. Her dignity was thrown out the window. The desire to remain committed to Henry was gone as she felt the rush to her head.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Cory~"

Cory licked her lips as she slowed down the pace before suddenly taking her fingers out. Robin screeched feeling the heat escape her…only for Cory to place two wet fingers on her clit again. The dragon princess did circular motions again until Robin couldn't hold it in anymore. The cursed sword cackled seeing the tactician's juices spill over Cory's hand. Cory was rather entranced seeing the erotic look Robin gave as she came. Now she was getting wet with excitement, but the cursed sword was going to let Cory do whatever she wanted with her body. The silver haired princess would have to maintain her undignified look if she were to go back into combat.

The demon inside the sword was still not satisfied with the work she has done. She needed Cory to do one more thing before she would focus on attacking the residents inside the resort.

**Interesting…so during the first week of the autumn season every month, you grow man bits due to the curse initiated by your father…and this is the problem you face. Pheromones are unleashed and you attract women toward you during this time. You try your best to avoid any confrontation with anyone as a result because you fear making the situation worse. However, what you have isn't as bad your "twin" brother. The same gender curse affects him and attracts men toward him. Your father wants this for his own sick game…**

"P-Please stop…" Cory mumbled weakly. "No more prying…"

**This girl is lucky she will not have to witness you at your worse when the curse is activated. Instead, I command you to use the sword as a replacement. I'm sure she will enjoy it.**

Cory wanted to scream at the idea. Who in their right mind would use a sword as a replacement for a penis? A sword like this would more than likely break the inside of a woman and kill them if they push too hard.

Robin tried to catch her breath, but the cursed sword didn't want to give her a break. She flinched feeling something poke at her entrance. Looking up, she saw Cory's tail pop out of her rear end. The dragon princess' face was flushed as she tried to prevent the sword from being used for any sinister purposes.

**Be a good dear and insert the sword into your friend now.**

"N-No way…I won't…"

**You don't really have a choice.**

Cory shook her head as she felt her tail pull away from Robin. The sword was being positioned awkwardly. The silverette snarled at her twitching arm. She refused to let the demon within the sword do what it wanted to the poor tactician. If anything, she needed to stop the sword from continuing on.

"I do…have a choice…I always…have a choice…" The dragon princess hissed.

She was glad she had the Dragonstone in her possession. She was able to turn the arm that didn't have the evil sword and immediately impaled said arm with her own claws. Cory let out an awful cry as she felt her claws dig deep into her skin. Robin's eyes widened in horror seeing the blood run.

… **What are you doing?** The sword asked in a nonchalant voice. **You're not going to break away from me.**

"I can…" Cory hissed as her injured arm started to go numb…but just slightly. "Robin…you need to run…now…"

"C-Cory…"

Robin was in disbelief at the extreme Cory was taking to get her out of this mess. If Cory did this before molesting her, she wouldn't have to injure herself. Criticism aside, Robin tried to listen to her friend. Her legs refused to stand up. The orgasm knocked the wind out of her and she couldn't simply get up and run away.

"What are you waiting for…run…"

The voice cackled seeing that Robin wouldn't be able to do that and that her host just injured herself for no reason.

**You fool! She isn't escaping from her fate and neither will you! You're going to have fun fucking her with that sword with or without your injured arm. Ha-ha-ha-ha!**

The cursed sword wouldn't be laughing anymore after what was going to happen next. Bullets were being shot in Cory's direction. The sword forced Cory to shield herself and Robin despite the injuries. This was intended though seeing as how Cory had to hold the arm out that had the sword in it.

"I leave to repair your sword and you go out and get kinky without me."

Cory's heart skipped a beat realizing that Bayonetta was here. She couldn't believe how happy she was that the Umbra Witch had arrived in the nick of time. Granted, Bayonetta didn't have to save her or the female tactician, but Bayonetta wouldn't hear the end of it from Corrin if she let things continue.

The Umbra Witch seemed to have a different weapon on her this time around. Besides the fixed Yato in her possession, she was equipped with four swords. Two were on her hand and two were equipped to her heels, yet she still had her pistols with her. The Umbra Witch came prepared with the tools needed to subdue the cursed sword that possessed the dragon princess. Cory recalled that Bayonetta had two different swords and the one she was using now was Rakshasa. These swords were fast and were meant with dealing with swordfighters better than her default weapons. Due to the complaints of "too "any sword-wielders" in Smash, she wasn't allowed to carry the swords around.

"B-Bayonetta…" Cory called out. "How…why are you here…"

"I'm here to save your sorry ass." Bayonetta admitted. "I feel sorry for Robin though that she had to go through whatever you put her through."

Cory felt ashamed at those words. Bayonetta could put two and two together on what happened, but that wasn't her priority. She was staring at the dragon prince who had turned her attention to the older woman and pointed the cursed sword in her direction.

"Oh, you want to point that ugly toy at me?" Bayonetta asked darkly. She knew it was the demon within the blade that was getting ready to fight her. "Who do you take me for? You know you would never be able to defeat me much less lay a finger on me."

"Who asked you?" Cory snarled as the blade forced her to ignore the injury done to herself and charged the Umbra Witch head on. "DIE!"

The Umbra Witch rolled her eyes as she dodged at the last minute. At that moment, time slowed down around Cory while Bayonetta was moving the normal speed.

"You're making this too easy."

Bayonetta had to remember that just because it was a cursed sword didn't mean that it had powers to defeat Witch Time. This was all she needed to do in order to knock the sword out of Cory's hand. Without Cory, there was no way for the warrior within the sword to speak. The raven haired witch assumed that the cursed sword was swearing at her for interfering with her fun. She could care less as she took out the item that Rodin used to seal demons into weapons. Since it was a smaller version of what he had, it wouldn't be an official weapon. The seal would prevent the sword from attempting to possess anyone. Bayonetta smirked at how quick and effective this toy was.

_Perhaps I can ask Rodin to give me a real one. I already have my chainsaws, but there are some monsters from other realms that I think will make great weapons. Still…_

Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance at how easy it was to subdue the cursed sword. It was nice of Rodin to at least give her a part of the item that allowed him to create weapons. She would need to give the cursed sword to Rodin as payment. Granted, she probably would have to deal with Pit first before she could make the exchange with the bartender.

"Now that the easy task is out of the way…" Bayonetta began as she looked over to Cory. "We're going to need to talk."

Cory did not want to talk to the Umbra Witch. She already knew she fucked up by not heeding Pit's warning. The last thing she wanted was for the Umbra Witch to get on her case. If she didn't, then Corrin will. Cory didn't know which one of the two would be harder on her.

At least with Corrin, he won't know the full details of what transpired. Cory grumbled to herself as she decided to reject Bayonetta. "Screw off."

Bayonetta raised an eyebrow as a response. She wasn't exactly thrilled by the response.

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say." The Umbra Witch started. "I fixed your sword and saved your life, but you're going to give me that tone? Sometimes I have to wonder how you and Corrin are related."

"We're not." Cory hissed. She slowly stood up, weakened from cursed sword draining the life out of her. She still had enough energy to bark insults back at Bayonetta. "…I appreciate what you did for me…but please…I don't want to talk about it."

"…I may not be a fan of Little Icarus, but if he tells you not to take something that belongs to him, I suggest you don't. There is always some trick to whatever he has."

That really was all Bayonetta needed to tell her. Cory already knew she fucked up. The last thing she wanted was salt to be rubbed on the wounds. The Umbra Witch turned her attention to Robin. She was the one that needed to be checked up on.

"…Bayonetta…can you give us five minutes?" Cory asked. "Robin's life is not in danger, but I need to tell her something…and I don't want you listening in."

"You're asking for way too much." Bayonetta responded. "If a part of the cursed sword is still inside you-"

"She isn't." Cory interrupted. "Please. This is the last thing I'll ask from you."

The Umbra Witch gave up after that. She mumbled something how Corrin was the easier "twin" to deal with before giving the dragon princess and the female magician time alone. Bayonetta would still keep watch though.

Robin finally managed to catch her breathe. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that nothing was inserted into her while in a dazed state. The tactician gasped seeing the nasty injury on her friend.

"C-Cory!"

"I'm fine." Cory told her quickly. "It's just a flesh wound. It will heal…" Cory's voice trailed off realizing that Corrin was going to find out after all.

"No, this is not okay. I'll get you to my brother and your brother and we'll patch you up."

Robin wished that she was a good healer like her brother was. She focused so much on offensive magic that it never occurred to her that healing would be the difference between life and death. She taunted Rob for changing his class often, but being a person who could use many weapons might have been better than a person who mastered two weapons.

"I'll be fine…" Cory murmured. "I need to talk to you though…"

"…Is it about…what you did…"

"It's what the sword made me do!" The Nohrian princess corrected. "A-And I had no right to put my hands on you! I'm so sorry!"

The tactician's expression softened at her apology. Surely, Cory had no feelings for her. It was clearly the sword messing with Robin's head. The white haired tactician was married to Henry, and everyone knew that she was off limits. If Henry found out that anyone was hitting on his wife, he would not only hex them, but he would give them hell. Cory did not want to be on the list. Unlike her injuries, it would be easier to cover up this incident…so as long as Henry didn't use some spell that would allow him to read the thoughts of the people involved.

"No…it's okay…"

"It's not okay! I almost…"

Robin silenced Cory by placing her finger to her lip. The dragon princess was taken aback from this. "It's okay. Nothing extreme happened, so it's best to forget about this incident."

"Forget? Why? What if it happens again?! I'm still an alpha dragon!"

"…Cory, it wasn't you. It was the sword that made you act like a beast. The sword is gone now, right?"

"Y-Yes…Bayonetta took care of it."

"…Oh, so she saved us…"

Cory nodded her head slowly.

"…That makes things easier. We need to pretend that this incident never happened."

"But Pit and Corrin are going to know and…"

"I'll come up with a plan. They only need to know that the sword took control of your body and you went on a rampage. They don't need to know that the sword was a horny lesbian…" Robin murmured that last part. Maybe it wasn't the best way to word it, but she was still upset at what almost happened. She didn't want Cory to worry. "I just don't want Henry to get the wrong idea…"

"…O-Oh…" Cory hoped that she didn't sound disappointed. She always felt like it was better to talk things out, but Robin clearly did not think the same way. "O-Okay…"

Robin gave Cory the pleading look once she heard the uncertainty in Cory's tone. She wanted to beg her to please follow through with the fake story she would come up with when the three ladies returned to the mansion. The five minutes were up and Bayonetta had returned to kill the mood.

"I think it's time we head back. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

"You just want to see my brother again…" Cory growled. "We're done talking."

Bayonetta really hated the attitude Cory had but ignored it. The raven haired witch led the way to the portal that would take them to the Gates of Hell. From the bar, they would return to the mansion. The trip was going to be rather silent until they were forced to speak of the story they would tell the Smashers. Robin really wasn't looking forward to explaining why she was wet. No lie in the world was going to save her if Henry was at the mansion. She predicted he wasn't going to randomly stop by and see her, so she had time. She feared for Pit and Corrin's reaction more than anything else. How would they react to what the sword made Cory do? The sword already tore Pit's clothes off to show how dangerous she was capable of being, but how would they respond to the sword being a sexual predator?

 _…This is going to be a long night._ Robin thought grimly to herself as she looked before her. She frowned seeing Cory ask for Bayonetta for support. The Umbra Witch complained how Cory needed to stop being a spoiled princess but assisted Cory regardless. Robin wished she had someone who could help her…but she was just going to have to trail after them in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 8545 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. A lot of information the cursed sword drops is more implied backstory of incidents before the 2000 year war. I had to word it carefully, so I wouldn't write an inconsistency with my OC characters. The LUST with a J girls (Juliet's lesbian army as pointed out in A Match Made in Hell and Palutena's ficlet are five demons who caused so many problems for the Gods and Goddesses that Selena was tasked to get rid of them. Selena is too nice to kill them, so she sealed them all within a weapon…but the problem being that all weapons pertained to BDSM of some sort. Selena did this, so people wouldn't realize that powerful demons were inside sex items and would never actually use them (seeing as how they only have one use and that would be in bed). She did this after the Great Evil was sealed off (before shit hit the fan for her and she had Ginger). In the timeline, Ursula would not be able to exist due to the fact that spider demons were created shortly after The Great Evil was sealed. Palutena's ficlet (and Angel Rule Number 4: Tolerance) specifically has Palutena remember this when confronting Arachne's family line. Additionally, Shabriri's backstory revolves around Kensei's evil reign of Skyworld. Kensei was still in power even after the Great Evil was sealed, but he would eventually be banished. Until then, it wouldn't make sense to say "five demon girls" and just imply at the moment that there are at least three of them (as Jinx, Tara and Lily can all fit in the ambiguous timeline of when they rose to power). One fun fact is because this sword is not part of these demon girls, she doesn't have a name. The cursed sword is indeed a demon that is used on the Monster Girl Wiki, but regardless, she wasn't important enough in history for her name to be remembered.
> 
> 2\. Cory's crush on Bayonetta is exclusive to this timeline. Most timelines, she legit finds Bayonetta annoying and doesn't want her anywhere near Corrin. She's not super overprotective, but the cursed sword states that Cory is indeed protective of Corrin because of Anankos' curse. Anankos' curse gender-benders the dragon twins during the first week of the mating season thus making it difficult to not get pregnant/get someone pregnant, and as a result, there is some resentment held toward Corrin because he is aware of this and continues to attract Bayonetta (and Cloud).
> 
> 3\. Normally, I would think Bayonetta would actually get Rodin to follow her if he wanted to turn a demon into a weapon. Whenever Bayonetta gets a weapon, she usually finds items wanted by Rodin and then he uses it to lure the demon into a false sense of security and then turns them into a weapon with that specific device. If Bayonetta wanted to do it herself, I feel like Rodin would allow it only because it seems like it's something that anyone was capable of using. Bayonetta only needs to use a little part of the power to subdue the sword. It's why Bayonetta wants to return the weapon to Rodin immediately ignoring the fact the sword belongs to Pit.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: TBC with 4911 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The magician is slowly starting to lean toward being a woman. The probability of her being Cinderella AKA the Demon of Winter is very high unless there is a Merlin equivalent added to the Queen's Blade universe.
> 
> 2\. The second incident I bring up hasn't been written yet, but it establishes that Cloud/Corrin is the pairing of this particular timeline which I dub the Magic arc. Be on the lookout for Fire in my Heart.
> 
> 3\. Cory's Yatogami already broke once and that was when she died originally in the Revelations route after Anankos reset Corrin and Cory's timeline to start over for the golden ending. It's not a surprise that it broke again.
> 
> 4\. The reference of Pit not handling cursed weapons that well does come from 50 Ways to Piss Off Ike. It was an old story but in that one, Pit did invite the royal bodyguards to the mansion to talk about ancient items that were finally found. I didn't bring up how they were cursed with powerful demons before the 2000 year war. The sword here is supposed to be identical except there isn't a demon in it as I'll reveal in the next chapter.
> 
> 5\. Also, Sun-Wong has an accent that pretty much has him skip words so there are a lot of sentence fragments as a result. It's not an error on my end.


End file.
